piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2005 Gasprin 400
The 2005 Gasprin 400 is race number 20 of 37 (thanks to the tiebreaker). This race is known as "The Race That Barely Took Place". The reason for this is Nightdona was recently struck by the powerful Hurricanes Katrina and Rita. Rita had damaged the Nightdona speedway in some areas and it was unsure if the Gasprin 400 would happen anytime soon. However many pitties and some staff fixed the speedway enough that the race would happen. Luke Pettlework is one of those pitties! The race was delayed from Sunday to Thursday September 29th, making this the latest the Gasprin 400 took place, taking place before the Craftsman Trucks (name of the Camping World Trucks from 1996 to 2008) race at Copper Canyon. Lightning Mcqueen wins with 2nd place being The King and 3rd going to Chick Hicks. The three would then move to the next race for the playoffs. Chick tried causing a crash but Eugene (the victim) dodged Chick in time. On lap 18, Ralph Carlow causes a huge pileup on turn 3 and Mcqueen uses the jump bounce trick to jump off 4 of the 12 cars piled on each other (Ralph Carlow, Crusty Rotor, Billy Oilchanger and Davey Apex). 7 other racers were involved other than Carlow, Rotor, Oilchanger and Apex. Those are Claude Scruggs, Floyd Mulvhill, Haul Inngas, Darren Leadfoot, Claude's crush Misti Motorkrass, Manny Flywheel and Ponchy Wipeout The piled up cars essentially acted as a pillow to bounce off and Lightning completed the historic move (which he would repeat in the Dinoco 400). James Cleanair and Murray Clutchburn spun trying to avoid the four racers, but finished the 200 laps (Cleanair 4th and Clutchburn 5th). Johnny Blamer would have one of his several hundred million DNFs due to puncturing a tire on lap 151 . Pitties who fixed the speedway * Luke Pettlework of Dinoco * Hugo Fast and Peter Rutherford of Nitroade * Stacy of Leak Less * Dudley Spare and Octane Gain Wide Pitty of Octane Gain * Petrol Pulaski of RPM * Jerry Drivechain of Tank Coat * Nebenkezzer Schmidt of Shiny Wax * Paul Martin of Gasprin * Bobbie Tirechanger of Sidewall Shine * Edwin Gears Jr of Trunk Fresh * Piccolo Perry of Spare Mint * James Martin Smith of Vinyl Toupee * Larry Larson of Easy Idle There's a total of 13 pitties who fixed the speedway (along with two support pitties). The Chick pitties did not fix anything because they are mean pitties, neither does Not Chuck of Rust-eze because he is also mean. Transcript Lightning avoids wreck and becomes very popular! Darrell: Oh no! TROUBLE TURN 3! Ralph Carlow spins! Bob: Ralph Carlow is hit by Crusty Rotor! Bily Oilchanger and Davey Apex involved! Darrell: There goes Darren Leadfoot spinning into Claude Scruggs! Bob: Wait Darrell! Lightning is dodging cars! HE IS NEAR THE FOUR PILED CARS! HE JUMPS AND BOUNCES OFF APEX! HE GOES A METER IN THE AIR AND LANDS! Darrell: WHAT A MOMENT FOR THE ROOKIE!!!! Haul: Did you guys just see that?! Darren: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Haul: The King did this before but its now the rookie! Manny: Wow. Lightning Mcqueen is a lot more talented then any of us thought! Claude: I know right! (End Of Transcript) Lightning Wins Darrell: AND THERE YOU GO! LIGHTNING CROSSES THE FINISH LINE IN FIRST! IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FOR THE WIN!!!!! Bob: Lightning Mcqueen is just the second racer to win a Nightdona race on his rookie year. The first racer being Alloy Wilson in the 1971 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona! Lightning: WOW! I WON! I ACTUALLY WON! The King: Kid you did good out there! Chick: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEING BUDDIES WITH THAT EVIL ROOKIE! HE WILL SEND US ALL INTO RETIREMENT! HE FIRED THREE CREW CHIEFS, HANGS OUT WITH MANY GIRLS AND BEFORE YOU KNOW IT HE WILL BE THE NEXT TOMMY GEARSON!!!! Manny: Yeah right. Says the meanest racer on the field! The King: Come on Chick! You know you should not treat rookies like this. Ponchy: And calling him "the next Tommy Gearson"? That is so freaking far! Lightning: I can actually understand. I guess. I'm sorry if I seem mean even though I am not. But seriously! Don't (Popeye Toot) dare to try and compare me to HIM! TOMMY CAUSED CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION! The King: Yeah. It's ok Lightning. You are not mean. Ponchy: And Chick you do know you have said this kind of stuff to EVERY rookie you raced with including me? I swear this is the year you finally get banned for life! Anyway it's ok Lightning! I don't want Chicken (Seagull Saying Mine) Hicks to ever come back. Let's be friends. Chick: Whatever I don't give a (Dolphin Censor). (leaves) Lightning: Thanks Ponchy. You and The King are the only people I can trust. I have nobody else otherwise except my fans. Even my pit crew does not like me very much. Results # Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # James Cleanair - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Lee Revkins - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Winford Rutherford - 200 laps # Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps # Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps # Mac Icar - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps # Brush Curber - 200 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 200 laps # Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps # Slider Petrolski - 200 laps # Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # Johnny Blamer - 150 laps(punctured tire) # Ralph Carlow - 17 laps(crash) # Davey Apex - 17 laps(crash) # Crusty Rotor - 17 laps(crash) # Billy Oilchanger - 17 laps(crash) # Darren Leadfoot - 17 laps(crash) # Haul Inngas - 17 laps(crash) # Misti Motorkrass - 17 laps(crash) # Manny Flywheel - 17 laps(crash) # Ponchy Wipeout - 17 laps(crash) # Claude Scruggs - 17 laps(crash) # Floyd Mulvhill - 17 laps(crash) # Ryan Shields - DNS Trivia * Lightning Mcqueen's first friend he makes is Ponchy Wipeout. An year later in 2006 he becomes friends with Cal Weathers and two years later in 2008 he becomes friends with Bobby Swift and Brick Yardley and two years after that in 2010 Reb Meeker is his friend. Category:Historic Races